


possibilites

by kevaaronday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevaaronday/pseuds/kevaaronday
Summary: Derek and Stiles spend time together looking for the lost beta's, and as they do feelings develop.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	possibilites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ouchmyfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ouchmyfeels/gifts).



> Happy holidays bzzfdnslvd! I hope you have a truly magical holiday filled with love and laughs! And I really hope you enjoy this fic! This ended up being a lot fluffier than I was planning for.
> 
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

"What are you doing here Stiles?"

Stiles looked around the loft and sighed, "Listen, I know you're mad at Scott still for what he did, which you have every right to be, I'm not saying you shouldnt be. But. Uh he has no idea what he's doing and could really use some help and guidance"

"I tried to help him."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Okay well your idea of helping didnt work."

Derek glares at him, "And what would you know?" 

"I just think, to help him you should get to know him first. Make it a pack bonding thing! Or whatever. Bring Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Jackson into it." 

Derek turns away a looks to the windows, Stiles walks over to him.

"Okay so maybe that's a bad idea but whatever. You're the alpha, you have to figure out someway for this to work"

Derek looks at him from the corner of his eye and sighs, "It's a good idea I'll grant you that."

"But?"

Derek folds his arm and turns to lean his hip against the table, "But Erica and Boyd left." 

Stiles gapes at him, "Uh I thought they came back after Chris helped them escape?"

Derek leans into Stiles personal space, "Escape what?"

Stiles flinches backwards fingers twisting together, and Derek can smell as his anxiety spikes. He reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder, but let's it fall short. 

"Oh uh. Okay. So. Thing is. When you were all dealing with Jackson and him dying or whatever uh Gerard kidnapped me and Erica and Boyd. He took me as a message to Scott and he was trying to get secrets from the other two about you. He had them chained up and had electricity running through them. Um. Chris came down after Gerard had left and let us all go. I thought they came to find you" 

This time as Stiles breathing becomes faster and his eyes unfocus, Derek reaches out. He grabs Stiles shoulder and pulls him in to a rough hug. Cora used to have panic attacks when she was younger and the whole family learnt to help with them, close contact was always good for her and he hopes it helps Stiles. Stiles leans into the touch and places a hand on Derek's chest to feel him breathe. They stay like that for a few minutes as Stiles regulates his breathing. Stiles pulls back and wipes at his eyes. 

"So if they didnt come to find you, where did they go?" He asks.

"I'm not sure but since I know their last location I should be able to track them".

Stiles nods, and turns to leave. Derek watches him as he walks to the door, and pauses turning back.

"Would you like some help? I know I'm not a wolf and a wolf would be better but I'm the Sheriff's son, I know this town almost as well as he does."

Derek nods, "Yeah I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Stiles nods and then leaves. Leaving Derek to contemplate the past few minutes and everything that happened. Him and Stiles have never exactly gotten along, they had worked together before but this time seemed different and Derek couldnt figure out how.

☆☆☆

The two of them spend the next week tracking Erica and Boyd's scent. It didn't seem to be leading them anywhere. The betas would've been injured but starting to heal. And Stiles can't figure out the trail they're taking. On the third day Derek brings along a map, that he puts Stiles in charge of. At the end of the week they had followed the beats track, and Stiles realised they were headed towards the Hale house. When Stiles told Derek he nodded like it made sense. 

"How does even make sense?"

Derek sighs, "They'll be searching for me. And my scent. My scent is deep in that house, so it would make sense for them to go there."

Stiles nods, "Right I didn't think of it like that."

"Most humans wouldn't. Your sense of smell is dull compared to ours, and you don't know what it feels like to be drawn towards your alpha."

"Right, so you grew up with that? Feeling drawn to your mother?"

Derek nods, "Yeah it was like some invisible force pulling you towards them. You want to do what they say, it can be weird when you don't grow up with it. But for us it was normal" 

Stiles nods and together they make their way back towards his jeep. Over the past week he can feel Derek letting his guard down, talking more and giving out details of his life and werewolves willingly. It had been nice, and Stiles hopes it doesn't end. He likes this little friendship they've got, he just hopes Derek can't tell how interested he is in him. And if he does, well Stiles just hopes he doesn't bring it up. 

They drive towards the old Hale house. First in silence, but soon Stiles is tapping against the steering wheel, and he's sure Derek can smell the anxiety coming off him. 

Derek reaches over and turns the radio on, bring the volume down to a low murmur, he places his hand on the back on Stiles neck, thumb lightly brushing up and down. Stiles tenses slightly but as Derek continues he slowly becomes less anxious. 

Derek points out the turn to the Hale house after Stiles almost missed it, and they both wait as Stiles drives, for the moment when they find Erica and Boyd. Derek is leaning forward, eyes focused, head slightly tilted to listen and Stiles is not at all thinking about dogs. 

Stiles parks back from the house, Derek gets out first and starts for the house. Stiles gets out and waits, if there are two wolves in there he's not sure it's the right place for him. As he waits he looks around. Noticing an old flower bed and and what looks to be an herb garden. And old rusted swing set towards the back. And tyre swing hanging from a tree near the front of the house. He thinks about the lives the Hales lived here and feels sad that it ended so abruptly. 

Loud growling can be heard coming from the house and then a high pitched whining. Stiles focuses all his attention on the house, taking a few steps forward when no other noise is made. He walks forward and slowly walks in. 

"Derek?"

"This way Stiles," Derek calls back

Stiles follows Derek's voice to the back of the house. He looks into the room to see Derek, Boyd and Erica cuddled on the ground. He wishes he could take a photo of this moment.

Erica looks up eyes flashing, "Stiles you found us."

Stiles smiles, "Yeah I didn't know you were lost." 

"Thank you," Boyd nods.

Stiles nods back and catches Derek's eyes, they both smile at each other.

"Can you help me take these two back to mine?"

Stiles scoffs, "Of course, c'mon you lot." 

☆☆☆

Three days later, Derek sends Stiles a text asking him to come over. Stiles texts back and tells him he'll be there within the hour. He heads down stairs to where he can hear his Dad in the kitchen. 

"Hey kid, where are you off to today?"

And Stiles decides to be honest, he doesn't want to lie to his dad anymore. "I'm going to Derek's."

John puts his cup down on the table, "And why would you be doing that?" 

"Listen Dad, there's a lot I have to tell you, about this past year specifically, and it's going to be rough and you're not going to believe me. So I'm going to go to Derek's for a bit and when I come back I want to bring him with me so we can tell you everything." 

"Seems reasonable. You know you can tell me you're bisexual though right?"

Stiles sputters, "What?"

John scoffs, "Oh kid please, your mother and I knew for years."

"Well that saves a lot but can we have this conversation later? I've got to go and I want to save myself some embarrassment."

"Wait aren't we already having that talk later?"

"No we're having a different talk. Oh my god what is my life anymore." Stiles mutters as he walks out of the house without waiting for a response from his Dad.

Stiles leaves the house and tries not to think of his father and their conversation. He drives to Derek loft, eager to see him after not seeing him for a few days. And it's crazy how used to him Stiles is, how much he genuinely enjoys Derek's company, he likes the guy. Stiles just hopes they can stay friends. 

He parks beside Derek's car and walks in. He wonders if anyone else lives here? He's never seen anyone else, but there's always cars outside, and it looks like a decent industrial apartment. He doesn't stop to knock he just walks on in. Derek is on a couch, reading a book, and when did Derek decorate?

"Does anyone else live in this building or is it just you? Also when did you decorate? You have a TV? And a couch? Dude who are you?"

Derek chuckles, "Hello Stiles nice to see you too. I'm good thanks for asking. Yes there are other people who live here, just down on the lower floors. And Erica made me decorate, said she wouldn't live here if it looked like this, and well it's Erica how could I refuse?"

Stiles grins, "What a good alpha."

Derek throws his book at Stiles, intentionally missing him, "Oh ha ha very funny." 

Stiles grabs the book from the floor and places it on the table as he sits on the couch. He takes a deep breath, "I need your help telling my Dad everything"

Stiles looks up to see Derek looking at him, "Are you sure about this? Once he knows there's no taking it back" 

He sighed, "I know but I can't keep lying to him."

Derek nods, "I'll help you" 

Stiles sags against the couch, relieved he doesn't have to do it himself. 

"I also wanted to talk to you." Derek says, turning in his seat so he's facing Stiles.

Stiles sits up and mirrors him, "Okay?"

"I've thought a lot about what you said when you first came here, and I think you're right. I need to find someway to bond with my pack and for them to bond with each other. What do you think of a movie night? Just to start with?"

Stiles smiles and reaches out to grab Derek's hand, "I think it's a wonderful idea Derek".

Derek nods, turning his hand to hold Stiles hand'. And Stiles tries to ignore the way his heart starts thumping in his chest. Derek has a small smile on his face, looking down. Stiles doesn't dare say anything, he doesn't want this moment to end. Derek brings their hands close to his face and kisses the back of Stiles hand. Stiles stares and wonders where this is leading. 

"I want to talk about something else too."

"Yeah?" Stiles whispers.

"Yeah," Derek pauses, "about the possibility of an us." 

Stiles stops breathing. 

"But if we do, we take it slow, and set boundaries. You're underage, and we're going to tell your Dad and do this right, okay?" Derek looks up at him, face open and hopeful. 

"Yes, yeah I'd love that" Stiles grins at Derek and leans forward to kiss his cheek. 

Both of them turn towards the stairs when there's a flash to see Erice running back up the stairs, her giggles fading. They both shake their head, neither of them minding, and lean against each other to watch a movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes! Leave a kudos and comment if you like!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
